Felicidade Instantânea
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: Para que procurar incansavelmente a felicidade eterna se tudo o que importa é a plenitude de um instante? ShikaTemari Presente para Artis


**Felicidade Instantânea**

_**Uma fic para Artis Lasair**_

**By Bella Lamounier**

Numa agradável e ensolarada manhã nos arredores de Konoha, o vento soprava suave e lentamente, movendo as brancas nuvens do céu e balançando os galhos das árvores.

Ali perto, sobre um morro à beira de um lago, embaixo de uma cerejeira imponente, repousava um casal. Recostados no tronco e protegidos pela sombra da árvore, a jovem loira dormia apoiada no ombro de um forte rapaz de cabelos castanhos, enquanto ele fitava o movimento das nuvens no céu e acariciava preguiçosamente os cabelos dourados da garota.

Shikamaru não fazia idéia há quanto tempo já estavam ali, mas realmente não faria diferença saber. Para ele, o tempo passava rápido demais... Ainda mais quando estava com Temari.

_Hn... E pensar que houve uma época em que eu não suportava o jeito mandão dela..._ Pensou com um sorriso preguiçoso. _Se mulheres já são problemáticas, a Temari é a pior delas._ Não que ela estivesse menos mandona... Ele simplesmente se acostumara.

Temari só tinha características problemáticas...

Era autoritária e vivia o arrastando para todos os lugares, mesmo quando ele estava com preguiça... Não que houvesse muitos momentos em que Shikamaru NÃO fosse preguiçoso.

Era bonita... E o mais irritante de tudo isso era que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela por esse simples fato... _Isso sim é realmente mais problemático_, suspirou.

Era agitada demais... _Raros são os momentos em que ela concorda em apenas deitar na grama e descansar... _Fitou o rosto adormecido e acariciou a bochecha dela com o polegar.

Era violenta... Ele apenas discordaria dela se quisesse apanhar. Não que não pudesse se defender... _Mas é muito problemático. _Pensou ele.

Era inesquecível... _Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você?_

O que mais irritava Shikamaru era simplesmente que ele não se incomodava nem um pouco com a presença dela ou com todas aquelas características irritantes. Afinal, Temari era especial. _Como uma flor que cresce em meio às pedras. Como pode ser tão linda uma garota de temperamento tão ruim?_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ela se mexeu em seus braços e abriu os olhos lentamente, parecendo acordar de um sonho.

"Shikamaru?" Ela murmurou lentamente, ainda um pouco sonolenta. Virou-se para fitar o céu e, após alguns momentos, lembrou-se de onde estava. "Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?"

"Hn... Não faço a menor idéia. Que problemático ficar contando o tempo..." Temari girou os olhos ao ouvir a costumeira resposta. Tudo para Shikamaru era **_problemático. _**Será que ele não cansava?

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que Temari suspirou, entediada.

"Cansei de ficar aqui." Ela falou, sentando-se. "Vamos fazer alguma coisa!"

"O quê, por exemplo?" Ele perguntou lentamente, já sabendo que não teria escolha. Com certeza seria _gentilmente _induzido a obedecer.

Temari refletiu por alguns momentos e, internamente, esboçou um sorriso maligno. Tinha o plano perfeito para mantê-lo acordado e assim ficar na presença dele por mais um tempo.

"Vamos treinar." Ela anunciou. "Para aperfeiçoar nossa habilidade de camuflagem e detecção de inimigos escondidos."

Shikamaru girou os olhos. "Isso está mais pra esconde-esconde."

Uma veia pulsou na testa da loira, que começou a contar até dez para se acalmar.

Um...

"Você vai esconder o rosto na árvore enquanto eu corro como um louco por aí, procurando o local perfeito para você não me encontrar?" Shikamaru continuou, indiferente à expressão mortal da moça.

Dois... Temari fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Ele bufou, claramente entediado.

Três...

"E então eu vou me esconder atrás de algum arbusto igual a um retardado enquanto você me procura feito uma boba..."

Quatro... _Calma, Temari, calma..._

"Aí quando você me achar – o que é muito improvável – você volta correndo para a árvore como uma coisinha feliz e diz 'Um, dois, três, Shikamaru!'"

Cinco... _Ahh, eu mato... _Ela fechou os punhos, controlando-se para não socar o rapaz ao seu lado.

"Que coisa de criança, Temari!"

Seis... _Não vou perder a paciência, não vou perder a paciência, não vou..._

"Que patético..."

Sete..._ Ahhh, eu desisto..._

"Que **problemático**!" Foi só dizer essa palavra que Shikamaru levou um tapa na cabeça.

"Calado, Shikamaru!" Temari gritou. "Nós vamos _treinar_, não importa o que você diga! _Entendeu?_"

"Hn... Que seja... Mulher complicada." Temari fingiu não ter ouvido e sorriu alegremente, assustando Shikamaru. Como alguém podia mudar de humor tão rápido?

"Então, vamos! Você vai esperar aqui até eu me _ocultar_, então pode ir atrás de mim, para tentar me _detectar._" Ela disse. O rapaz murmurou 'Contar até dez e te encontrar, você quer dizer', mas calou-se com o olhar maligno de Temari.

Virou-se para tampar os olhos e a jovem foi se esconder. Após se afastar vários metros, o suficiente para não ver Shikamaru mais, Temari pulou em uma árvore e se camuflou ali para esperar o rapaz.

Mas passaram-se dez minutos... Vinte... Trinta... Uma hora! Onde estava Shikamaru afinal de contas? Será que ela estava assim tão bem escondida? Decidiu descer e começou a caminhar de volta para a árvore de início.

Quando chegou lá, quase gritou de raiva. Shikamaru jazia sob a sombra da cerejeira, _dormindo. _E _roncando, _ainda por cima. A loira caminhou até ele batendo os pés e deu-lhe um soco na cabeça.

Shikamaru acordou e se levantou em um pulo, esfregando a cabeça atingida. No entanto, se pensava que ela o deixaria em paz, estava muito enganado. Soltou uma exclamação de dor quando Temari o acertou mais uma vez.

"Droga, Temari! O que está fazendo?" Ele reclamou, sabendo que teria um hematoma no dia seguinte.

"Como você ousa, seu idiota? Me deixou plantada por uma hora, quando na verdade estava DORMINDO?" Ela gritou, indignada. Shikamaru engoliu em seco, tentando imaginar uma desculpa para dar. _Que irritante... _Concluiu, suspirando quando não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer em sua própria defesa. _Não que fosse fazer diferença para ela..._

Quando viu que ele não diria nada, Temari soltou uma exclamação exasperada e pulou em cima dele, preparada para subtrair uma pessoa da contagem de membros da família Nara. "Ahh, se eu não te mato!" Shikamaru arregalou os olhos quando ela derrubou os dois na relva em sua crise raivosa. _Por que ela ficou tão nervosa só porque eu não colaborei com a brincadeira dela? Que mulher mais complicada... _Pensou o shinobi.

Em uma tentativa de conter a furiosa kunoichi, Shikamaru se desequilibrou, rolando com ela pela leve inclinação que levava até o lago. Rolavam sem realmente perceber, já que Temari concentrava todas as suas forças em arrancar a pele do rapaz com as unhas e ele tentava segurar seus braços para impedi-la.

Quando finalmente pararam ao pé do morro, Shikamaru sobre Temari, foi que notaram como a situação era ridícula. Suas roupas estavam sujas de terra e amarrotadas com a queda. Respiravam fundo, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Mas, com as faces próximas e os lábios quase se tocando, essas eram as menores preocupações que podiam ter passado por suas mentes naquele momento.

"Acalmou-se? Será que agora pode me dizer o que está errado sem dar esse chilique todo e tentar me matar?" Shikamaru finalmente falou, ofegando. Temari tremeu quando sentiu a respiração do shinobi roçar seus lábios, mas isso ainda não foi o suficiente para apaziguar sua raiva.

"Chilique? Quem você pensa que é? Agora é que eu vou te matar mesmo, seu..."

"Cala a boca, Temari." Shikamaru a interrompeu, encostando seus lábios nos dela logo depois e abafando qualquer reclamação que ela pudesse jogar de volta. Mas a loira não poderia dizer nada, de qualquer forma... Caso sua mente não estivesse completamente enevoada... Caso seus lábios não formigassem para retribuir o beijo... Caso seus braços não, involuntariamente, se enroscassem no pescoço dele... Caso seus dedos não se enterrassem nos cabelos castanhos... Caso tivesse forças para empurrá-lo e estapeá-lo pelo atrevimento...

Ainda sim...

Ainda sim não saberia como reagir.

Retribuiu o beijo com ardor enquanto ele a puxava para mais perto. Rolaram mais uma vez na grama, dessa vez sem se soltarem, deixando Temari sobre Shikamaru. Quando se separaram para respirar, a moça abriu os olhos azul-escuros lentamente, encontrando os orbes negros do shinobi.

"Temari... Eu..." Ele começou, mas foi interrompido por um leve selinho dela.

"Shika... Fique quieto." E uniu os lábios novamente, esquecendo o resto do mundo.

Não queriam se lembrar de seus deveres...

Não queriam pensar nas conseqüências...

Não se importavam com os detalhes insignificantes.

Tudo o que importava era aquele momento...

Aquele beijo...

Ele...

Ela...

E mais nada.

E daí se ela fosse embora para casa? Ele iria atrás.

E daí se ele arriscasse sua vida em uma base diária? Ela viraria a noite esperando por ele.

E daí se escandalizassem suas famílias? Se cada pessoa foi presenteada com um só nariz, é para metê-lo apenas na sua própria vida e não na do vizinho.

Mas ainda assim, quando chegasse o momento para lidar com a distância, os medos, as incertezas e os intrometidos, eles fariam isso... Juntos.

_Deixe o amanhã para amanhã... Quando chegar a hora, tudo vai ser resolvido. _Pensou Shikamaru, abraçando Temari mais firmemente. _Por enquanto... Isso aqui basta. _

Quem precisa de felicidade eterna quando existe a felicidade instantânea, a perfeição por alguns segundos, a plenitude de amor?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minha primeira tentativa de ShikaTemari. xDD Um presente para a minha irmã madrinha Artis. xD Querida, só você mesmo pra me fazer arriscar novos horizontes... xDDD Feliz Yule \o/ E desculpa te fazer esperar tanto...

Arigatou: Mikky e Meriu \o/ Me ajudaram muito. xDDD Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês...

Beijos no coração!

Bella


End file.
